


Taluhk nash-veh du

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, Vulcan Kisses, nyota loves her vulcan botanist, one in which Vulcan is still around, romantic, vulcan language mention, with her heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Definition.I cherish you. Modernization of 'Taluhk nash-veh k'du' which means 'I am cherished with thee' in ancient Vulcan. There are two groups of Vulcans who use one of two variations: ancient and modernization. T'Pring and Nyota use the modernization.





	

Nyota was shielding herself from T'Pring in their bond. It was confusing, but still, illogical. Her wife was illogical. Given marrying a human, that would mean that T'Pring was illogical. Which was perfectly logical because she loved the human. She bonded with her and married her for that very reason. She loved Nyota's logic. It was perhaps sound enough for T'Pring. Which, in comparison, was better than the logic of Captain Kirk and his two husbands. Single handedly saved Vulcan with the help of a security officer. Her people called him and the crew of the Enterprise their heroes.

Amanda and T'Pring had a nice conversation at Spock's wedding ceremony regarding the happenstance of her son finding someone he truly loved and loved him back. It would have been a shame if he didn't meet him before and had to go through kal-if-fee. Her big time supporter, Stonn, an architect was the one pleased about the entire arrangement. Nyota was the second party who was more pleased than any of the Vulcans combined. She vividly recalled Nyota getting drunk and singing beautifully a Vulcan ancient poem.  That was perhaps the hundredth moment she realized that she was courting this human. After Spock's blessing, of course. And why was Nyota shielding her? It bothered the botanist. It was also concerning.

T'Pring entered the assigned quarters that she and Nyota had been given. 

"Pree!" Nyota called.

It was dark in the entrance way to their quarters. She could smell the aroma coming from candles that were not easy to come by. It smelled just like her home. Vulcan, T'Pring thought. She slowly made her way toward the end of the hallway. When she came to the end, a pair of black arms reached out and reaching onto her bulky, broad shoulders along her neck and brought her into a electrifying, warm kiss. A kiss that was familiar as the ones before it. Her hands slid to the small of Nyota's back where she lightly touched on it. T'Pring almost melted with the human. Some of the concern about her aduna had dimmed with the human gesture.  
  
Nyota ended the kiss with a wide as hell but pleased smile on her face.  
  
"T'hy'la," T'Pring said. "what brings this occasion?"  
  
T'Prin could see the woman's bright, long smile in the dark.  
  
"Ashaya," Nyota said. "it has been one year since our bonding ceremony."  
  
"And?" T'Pring said.  
  
"It is our anniversary," Nyota said.  
  
"I am quite aware as I had attended the party our colleagues have arranged," T'Pring said.  
  
Nyota unlinked her arms from the woman's shoulder leaning away.  
  
"You have not attended my party, sugah," Nyota said.  
  
"What about Tommy?" T'Pring could not hear the aging pug in the quarters.  
  
"Tommy is in Christine's care for tonight," Nyota took the woman's hand. "come on, tal-kam aduna t'nash-veh," she had a comforting, honest smile back at the Vulcan. One that was easing T'Pring regarding tonight.  "close your eyes."  
  
T'Pring raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It is a surprise," Nyota said.

"Will I need to expect our next anniversaries to be this way?" T'Pring asked.

"Plausibly," Nyota said, wiggling her eyebrows. "close your eyes, sugah."  
  
T'Pring closed her eyes. She did not take small, hesitating steps but her regular pace when it came to her bondmate. T'Pring could smell a alluring scent. It was sweet and unique. It had to be roses. She could feel her cheeks become heated at the thought. There was music in the background. Soft, and romantic. Low enough for her ears to stand hearing it. She recognized the music from the early 20th century that she had heard from a group of humans at Star Fleet Academy. Nyota guided her to sit down. She felt a soft, comfortable surface beneath with her hands now laid on her lap.

Now T'Pring understood why her bondmate had been shielding her.

 _Open your eyes, sugah,_ Nyota instructed through their bond.

T'Pring opened her eyes to see on the table was two lit candles with roses in the formation of a heart with two glasses in the center. The flickering flames made it obvious what kind of liquid was inside. One of which had wine. And the other had Romulan Ale inside. No wonder she had seen the woman talking with Scotty and a shady Vulcan. There were several candles lit around the room. Flowers, rental, likely, dotting the room. A arrangement of digital petals on the screen across forming the shape of Vulcan Calligraphy that read 'Happy Bonding Anniversary!" There was two silver platter covering a plate on the table in front of them. T'Pring  held her two fingers out for the ozh'esta.

"Taluhk nash-veh du," T'Pring said.

"Taluhk nash-veh du, ashaya," Nyota said, completing the gesture.

"Ashaya ish-veh nash-veh, aduna," T'Pring said, sliding her fingers down the woman's fingers.

Nyota planted a kiss on the woman's cheek with one hand placed on the other. Their foreheads touched. T'Pring gently stroked the side of the woman's right cheek. Nyota's long, dark hair was let loose being curly and wild. She frankly appeared to be adorable in that black dress. Content was exchanged through their bond. T'Pring sensed her bondmate had arranged for the aftermath of their silent, cozy anniversary party. Tonight was going to be a healthy, but loving BDSM arrangement. She had voiced earlier her interest in it. T'Pring started to kiss the linguistic officer's lips. Nyota's hands clenched the woman's civilian outfit returning the kiss, passionately. T'Pring's hands slid to the straps on the woman's dress where else Nyota's hands were placed on the Vulcan's hips. Nyota broke the kiss off.

"Ashaya, I have a little surprise for you," Nyota said.

"Hmm?" T'Pring said.

Nyota took a small orange pot out from behind the couch.

"You love the Vulcan sky flower so I got a small sapling," Nyota said. "I know it is a bush but. . . it won't be the size of a bush."

"Nemiayo," T'Pring said. "it will be part of my lab."

"Score one for team linguistics!" Nyota said, doing a fist pump earning a eyebrow raise from her bondmate. "team security suggested getting a Pomeranian Sehlat."

"We all ready have Tommy," T'Pring said.

Nyota nodded, sheepishly.

"He is good enough for me to keep," Nyota said. She was too much of a dog lover. When she saw a stray dog, she would take it in, and raise it back to health and gather more dogs to keep them company. Those were the days before entering star fleet academy. And the captain had made it clear that no one adopts dogs or cats off alien planets without having gone through quarantine. All animals had to come from the planets the crew were from. A fair rule enough.

"I was unaware there were teams aboard the Enterprise," T'Pring said.

"I call them teams because they work like teams when it comes to work, everyone does it, but team science rejects it and say they should be called Science Theory instead." she shrugged. "and team science suggested M'Fig's Hand Porn extended addition," Nyota said. "team medical suggested chocolate!" she laughed, her hands placed on her stomach, roaring with laughter. Her laughter eventually died away. "my team suggested picking up if you wanted anything. Which, actually, was better than my original idea."

"Which was?" T'Pring asked.

"When you want children, after we retire, you better tell me," Nyota said. "not beating around the bush," she looked down toward the Vulcan Sky Flower then toward T'Pring. "pardon the pun."

"I do not want children," T'Pring said. Nyota nodded in understanding. "the only company that I wish require are you and our pets."

Nyota brought T'Pring into a hug.

"That is all I need," Nyota said. "you and our dogs."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> tal-kam aduna t'nash-veh=my dear wife. 
> 
> Ashaya= love.
> 
> ashaya ish-veh nash-veh, aduna=I love it, wife.
> 
> nemiayo=thank you.


End file.
